


Virgin Takeover

by Waifulaifu



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, I made this for a friend cause they kink shamed me no im ruining their child, M/M, Original Character(s), Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 20:12:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11089065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waifulaifu/pseuds/Waifulaifu
Summary: Riku gets extremely bored and decides to havw some fun with his roommate Shane.





	Virgin Takeover

**Author's Note:**

> I used our OCs for this. This is for a friend :U ///i hope you drown in my shameless kinks  
> //curse your vanilla ways, ill ruin you and your children

Like any normal day. Riku and Shane sat on the couch watching tv. It was a Saturday, time being around 3 pm. They decided to watch a movie. The movie wasn't any good and Riku was beginning to lose interest in it.Growing restless, decided throwing himself on top of his roommate with all his weight. “Ssshaaannnnneeeee!!! I'm so bored let's go do something!” Riku began to pout, pushing out his bottom lip. 

“Get off me! God can't you sit still for one day. Your stamina is unbelievable. We literally went out all day yesterday!”, pushing Riku off him. “But that was yesterday! We're young let loose a little bit. Hey let's do something fun tonight!”, Riku giving his naughty grin when he was up to no good.

Pushing himself off the couch, stretching, “Well how about you go and decide to have fun. While you're doing that I'm gonna go take a nap and don't you dare think about ruining my nap.”, sending a glare his way. “And don't you dare start trouble while I'm asleep! I don't plan on dealing with anything when I wake up!”, proceeding to walk towards his bedroom door.

Once in his room he shut the door. Taking off his shirt and pants. “He better not do anything. I swear to god he always up to no good. Worse than a child.” Shane thought to himself. Throwing himself onto his bed. The coolness of his sheets and pillow hitting his skin. He let out a sigh of relief before flipping over to stare at the ceiling. Slowly it all blurred and went black. 

♡  
After watching Shane walk off and shut his bedroom door. Riku was getting frustrated, he was surely going to die from boredom. And now Shane abandoned him for sleep?!?! They were suppose to be best buds, but Shane was a lazy ass.

Riku would surely get his way of doing something fun but what? “You think you can get away that easily? Oh don't worry, I'll get my share of fun one way or another.” Riku thought licking and biting his lip. Getting and stretched his arms over his head.

Shutting off the T.V. then pushing off the couch. He stalked back off to his room to grab a few things. After catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror he decided an outfit change would be needed.

Walking towards his closet he searched through his various shirts before deciding on a black long sleeved crop top that had the shoulders cut out. It hugged his torso nicely, then changed into a pair of tight spanx to show off his ass. He still felt something was missing. Then it popped in his head, thigh high socks. 

He looked stunning. Perfect enough to eat. After turning a few times to check himself out he decided it was good enough. Grabbing a few things out of his black box that resided on his bed. He stalked back down the hallway, stopping at Shane’s door. Every so quietly turning the handle and listening. He could hear the even out breathing of the sleeping male. Perfect~

♡  
Shane began to feel restless. He felt so out of breathe and hot. A ting of pleasure he could feel right on his groin. Opening his eyes he saw a unexpected sight that made him moan. Riku was sucking him off, before pulling off. A string of saliva connected to his mouth and his dick, “Morning sunshine! Wow aren't you quite excited right after waking up”, Riku teased before he began to stroke his member. 

“You're a pretty big you know. Mmm I can't wait for you stick this up in my ass. Don't you wanna see that? Your big cock stretching my ass and filling me up so good”, Shane began to moan at the dirty talk he was receiving. Riku then in one swift swallowed him down to the base. Shane screaming at the warmth squeezing around him. Pulling on Riku hair, shaking like a leaf. Riku keeping still for a few moments before pulling up and off with a pop.

“Geez you shake like you've never had a blowjob before hehe.”, Riku teased. Shane growing a deep shade of red. “Oh don't tell me you haven't next thing you're gonna tell me is you’re a virgin”, silenced filled the room as Shane grew a shade darker of red out of embarrassment. “Oh my god I was right! Pfft hahah! Well lucky for you cherry boy that's gonna change today.” Riku crawled up to straddle his lap.

Grabbing the lube that was behind him. He paused then grinned. Turning around so his ass was facing Shane. “I'll make sure you get the show of your life.” Sticking his ass up, hell pulled down his tight spanex revealing the most full ass ever. Spreading lube on his index and middle finger, he snaked them all the way to his ass. Rubbing around the puckered hole a little then sinking his fingers in at once. 

Moaning at the feeling of his own fingers, he began to finger himself. Shane was speechless, his best friend and roommate was finger himself in front of him. His dick twitched a little at the site and sound. Deciding he would need a little more preparation to fit Shane, he added another finger, moaning loudly at the feeling of being a little more fuller. Taking out his fingers, spreading his cheeks, “L-like what you see? You're gonna feel me up real good daddy.” 

Shane couldn't hold out any longer as he heard the nickname. He pushed Riku down, flipping him over on his back. “Oh is daddy a little impatient now hmmm?” Riku teased, Shane panting like a dog in heat began to rut against Riku’s. Moaning at the feeling but not quite satisfied, Shane pulled back a little spreading his roommates cheeks.

He shoved into the delving heat. Coming at the feeling of it. Riku moaned and laughed a little, “couldn't k-keep up? Hahaa a-ah w-wait y-you're going to f-ah hast.” Grinding his nail into his back. Shane couldn't get enough of the pleasure he felt, even after just coming. “Fuck your so tight!” He screamed.

Pounding hard and brutal into his ass. Riku began to cry at the intense feeling. “You like that huh? You're such a little cockslut aren't you? Do you like it when daddy feels up his baby boy?”, “Mmm a-aha! Daddy fills me so good! Ha-harder! B-break me, use me! I'm your doll daddy!” Riku screamed, body shaking from how sensitive he is.

Shane pulled out and flipped Riku on his stomach. Then began to brutal pound him even harder into the bed. He screamed trying to crawl away cause he was so sensitive from it all. “Don't you dare try to escape. You're the one who wanted this and now you're gonna get it. Bad boys get punishment from Daddy”, gripping Riku’s hip hard enough to bruise, slapping his ass hard. Riku began sobbing hysterically. Shane changed his position slightly when he hit something causing Riku to come. Hitting the same spot again to test what he thinks it is, “n-no more, t-too sensitive, hurts” Riku stutters moaning out a cry.

Leaning over to whisper in Riku’s ear, “I think you can handle it you dirty cumslut. I know you like it. Don't lie to me.” Biting his ear, “Ah no, it hurts hah.” Shane slams his hands on the bed, when he feels something. Grabbing for it he notices it's a ring, a cock ring. He pulls Riku up by his hair, once his chest meets his back. Shane kisses Riku roughly, suddenly Riku squirms as he feels the cock ring being placed on.

Thrashing around trying to pull off the cock ring, suddenly his hands are pinned above him. “Not so fast. Don't you dare, you can't come til I say.” Shane licking and biting his neck. Thrusting hard in at the new position, hitting his prostate. “A-ah no stop it hurts. Hnng no m-more let me g-go.” “Aww what happen to being my cockslut? It's okay I'll give you what you want soon enough, I'll be sure to break you so badly all you'll know is my name.”

“N-no, I'm scared. P-please let me go. Ah!! N-no hurts wanna come!” Riku began to cry panting hard, eyes rolling back as his prostate is abused. Shane groans as he comes hard in Riku again. Pulling out to watch his cum flow out of Riku's gaping, abused hole. Riku is shaking, in a daze, his cock painfully hard, beginning to turn purple slightly. Shane deciding he's had enough and pull of the cock ring.

Riku screams, tears running down his face, gripping the sheets as he releases. Panting hard, he passes out from overstimulation. Shane picks him up and walks towards the bathroom. Filling the tub with water, he puts Riku in before sliding behind him. Rubbing Riku's face gently as he stirs back awake. “Hey” “Hey, what happened?” “You passed out, sorry about that. I didn't think I could be so rough” “Haha it's okay. But I must say for someone who popped their cherry you seemed quite experienced.” 

Riku giggled thinking back. “That's the best sex I think I've ever had though. I think I might just get addicted.” “Yeah yeah whatever, you're just full of trouble.” “Mm but I'm your trouble daddy.”


End file.
